No Fraternization Laws
by brandonlupu
Summary: They've been pardoned and discharged from the military. Finally Roy can confess his feelings for Hawkeye


**Author's Note: **Okay so first of all I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. This is my first story, I hope it doesn't suck too much. There will be a lemon later on just for a heads up for anyone not interested in reading one. First chapter is short sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pardoned**

5 years after the promised day, military control was given back to the parliament of Amestris. The first act of the elected officials was to put the State Alchemists and other military officers on trial. Because of the Promised day, a number of the offenders were given an honourable discharge from the military. Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang were pardoned from all crimes.

Roy Aproached the bench, slowly. He knew what he had done in Ishval was terrible. He deserved whatever was coming to him. He say down and was approached by an elected official.

"How do you plea, Mr. Mustang?"

"Guility."

The court room fell silent for a moment. No one expected him to own up for the actions he had done. Not many people in the room knew Mustang personally. The judge looked down at Roy, and looked at him puzzlingly.

"Roy Mustang, I understand that you helped Amestris from the criminal known as Father, and helped save Amestris, is that correct?"

"Yes your honour, as well as many others."

"What you did in Ishval was terrible Mr. Mustang, but because of your bravery and loyalty to your country, I pardon you from your crimes. You are discharged from the military. You have a month to find somewhere to live and pack your things."

Roy walks out of the military base and finds Hawkeye waiting for him.

"Guess you won't become the Führer now sir"

Roy looks at his former Lt. and smiles to himself.

"You're going to have to stop calling me that Hawkeye, it's just Roy from now on, got it?"

"Sorry, force of habit si...Roy."

The two of them were standing by the steps of Eastern Command's military outpost. They were headed back to the car, when Roy stopped in his tracks.

"Something bothering you, Roy?"

He looks at her, and quickly turns his head out of embarrassment. Roy had something on his mind. Since they were no longer a part of the military there weren't any laws keeping them apart.

"Riza, there's something I've wanted to tell you, it's been on my mind for awhile now."

"Sir?"

He let that one slide.

"Well I uh... Uh. Well Riza the truth is... Damn it this went so much better in..."

Roy was interrupted by a quick peck on the cheek. His face went as bright as his flames. Riza gives him a quick smile and starts walking towards the car.

"I already know, sir."

She gets in the car and states at Roy who hasn't moved from his spot.

"Roy, get a move on."

It takes Roy a moment to regain his composure. When he snaps back to reality he dashes to the car to drive Riza home. The car ride is quiet and almost awkward. Neither of them say a word to each other, the silence is killing Roy. He glances over at her every couple minutes to just look a her. They get to Riza's place and sit in silence for a few moments.

"Well sir, I'll be off now."

Roy begins to panic as she reaches for the handle and grabs her hand.

"Can I come in?"

"What for, sir?"

"Some tea perhaps."

Riza let's out a sigh, and gives him a gesture to come upstairs. As they make their way up, Roy keeps staring at her hand.

_"What if I just grabbed it? Would that be uncomfortable for her? Would she question it? Maybe she'd welcome it. God damn it Mustang, keep your cool!"_

As Roy reaches for her hand he's interrupted by a tackle to the ground and a wet tongue glide across his face. Black Hayate jumps back and forth in excitement, barking playfully.

"Well he certainly missed you."

He gives the dog a gentle push and an evil glare. He almost held her hand, and felt irritable that the dog blocked that from happening. He follows Riza inside and finds her in the kitchen starting the tea.

"Just make yourself at home, I'll bring it out soon. Just please don't break anything."

Roy sits down at her table and stares at her while she makes her tea. As he watches her he starts recalling the events of the Promised Day. Watching Riza collapse to the ground, life escaping her eyes. He's so thankful that they escaped with their life. He's thankful he gets to see her beautiful face, and not some dark abyss. He can barley close his eyes without recalling what happened when he went through the portal.

"Why are you staring at me, sir?"

He hadn't realized she had already brought tea, and was still staring at her.

"Just looking back on old memories."

Riza looks at him, and gives him a small smirk. Roy can't help but to look away, and sip on his tea.

"Roy what's wrong?"

She reaches her hand across the table and lightly grabs his. Roy stands up and paces towards her slowly, pulls her in close, kisses her gently on the lips and hugs her tight.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that, Riza."

"I love you, Roy Mustang."

He looks at her and begins to sob. He pulls her in for another kiss but it's much harder this time. He kisses her deeply, not letting go of her for a moment. He doesn't want this to end, he just wants to stay here in her arms. When he finally pulls away he whispers softly to her,

"I've loved you from the moment I met you, Riza."


End file.
